Tales of foolish mistakes
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: The DMC crew go out to hunt demons on various missions while exchanging amusing banter and in the twin's case having a brotherly arguement. But while trying to protect each other, they make mistakes that could seriously themselves or the rest of the gang.


Tales of foolish mistakes

Chapter 1: Scorpion

It was the average day in the Devil May Cry office. Dante was sitting at his desk with his feet up doing absolutely nothing, in fact all he had been doing for the past few days was sleeping and eating pizza, like usual, but lately there hadn't been any jobs for him and the others. Trish sat on the desk filing her nails with a very bored expression on her face.

Even Vergil, who could normally entertain himself for hours by reading, was bored and Vergil loved to read. The blue clad sat on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table, turning another page in his book boredly. He wore a new outfit that had a royal blue coat which he wore with dark navy trousers, a blue waist coat with the snake-like design from his old coat on it, dark brown boots a black shirt and dark brown gloves.

Lady and Nero were playing their one hundredth game of pool; they had been doing nothing but playing when they came to the office since Monday, and today was Thursday. Kyrie meanwhile was out getting ingredients for the pizzas that she was going to make later.

"I'm so. Fricking. Bored, that it's unbelievable," Dante said, while staring at the ceiling.

Vergil snapped his book shut, "You aren't the only one."

"Why can't Mundus, just this _one_ time, organise an invasion of the Human World? At least then we'd have something to do for a while." Dante grumbled.

"Mundus is most likely too caught up in one of his complicated schemes, we'll have to wait a while before that happens Dante," Trish explained.

Dante sighed, "No fair, I want to finish him off for good," the red clad pouted like a small child.

"Do you realize how long it took him to plan the Mallet Island incident?" Trish asked.

"Um, no" Dante replied.

"Eleven years, partly because he needed to find a way to open a portal to Mallet Island, but he took eleven years," said Trish.

Dante stared at her, "Are you serious?"

"She is," said Vergil, "After he'd spent eleven years planning, he then had to redo the plan since he had captured me and was slowly corrupting me to become Nelo Angelo. That took him eight years and then he spent a year on the Island preparing his army." Vergil explained.

Trish nodded, "And then after that he sent me to get you to go to the Island and you know the rest of the story from there."

Dante stared at Trish and Vergil, "So, let me get this straight; the Mallet Island incident was around a year and a half ago and it took him twenty years to plan_ one_ invasion, so we have to wait nearly two decades to face him again! No fair."

Lady, who along with Nero had been listening to their conversation, had a question of her own to ask. "Vergil, Dante said he found you unconscious on the beach six months ago. How did you escape the Demon World?"

The blue clad looked rather taken aback by the question and was reluctant to give an answer, "To be honest… I don't remember… all I know is that after I was defeated as Nelo Angelo, I didn't die, but what happened to me until I arrived here? I don't know."

The room was silent for a minute or two, but that silence was broken by the sound of the phone ringing. It immediately caught everyone's attention and Dante was quick to answer it. "Devil May cry… yep… where's it taking place? ...Okay we'll be there." The red clad hung up the phone. "Our prayers have been answered!"

"What is it?" Nero asked eagerly.

"Demon attack at the park, big enough for all of us to go," said Dante.

There was no movement in the room for a second, but then it everyone hurriedly got ready for the first job they'd had in a while. Nero sheathed Red Queen on his back and span Blue Rose on his index finger before holstering it. Trish grabbed Luce and Ombra, but decided to leave Sparda behind. Lady made sure that she had all of her guns holstered, before picking up her mighty rocket launcher Kalina Ann and strapping it over her shoulder. Vergil was ready with his prized O-Katana Yamato that Nero had given back to him five months ago. And finally Dante sheathed his great broadsword Rebellion and holstered his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory.

Kyrie walked in and saw them all kitted out and ready for action. She instantly knew that they were all about to leave her in the office and go out on a job. They all stared at her, like they were waiting for her to state her approval of them going on this job. "What are you waiting for? Just go! Oh and the quicker you get back, the quicker you get to eat homemade pizza, Dante" Kyrie said sweetly.

"Now I'm motivated!" Dante yelled, before dashing for the door.

Vergil chased after him, "That's my line, foolish little brother."

Nero, Trish and Lady all looked at each other before going after them, "We can't let them take all the fun can we?" Lady asked.

"Nope," Trish replied.

"See you later, Kyrie!" Nero waved as he ran out of the door.

The songstress watched them leave and smiled to herself, "They really must like my cooking, if they get that hyped up about it before a job."

* * *

The five hunters arrived at the park and stared at the chaos that had unfolded; people ran around screaming and running for their lives. A lot of the park was already in ruin; benches were smashed everywhere, the flower beds were completely torn up and the fountain had been crushed. The only thing that seemed to be intact, was the statue of Sparda riding a horse and wielding Force Edge. But the state that the park was in wasn't the problem; not only was there a massive scorpion, that was jet black in colour, save for its glowing red eyes, but there were at least thirty small ones as well and they all seemed to be causing quite a riot and would be a handful to deal with.

"Okay, Kid, you take out the small fry. Lady, Trish, you make sure that everyone is evacuated and that no demons leave the area, so basically help the kid when you're done evacuating the people." Dante ordered, "Vergil… ah what the hell, you know what you're gonna be doing."

"Naturally," Vergil said, while smirking.

"How come I get the small fry?" Nero asked, pouting like a little kid.

"Because we did that last time," said Dante, "Now, let's hurry this up; I want to be home for my afternoon strawberry sundae."

They all started doing what Dante had instructed them to do, but as soon as Dante and Vergil got to the biggest scorpion and the red clad tried to attack it, things began to go downhill.

The red clad swung Rebellion at the demon in hope to try and cut off one of its legs, but as soon as the sword hit the exoskeleton, it was rebounded and the younger twin stumbled back a bit. He tried again, but had no success.

"Dante, that armour is too strong for Rebellion," Vergil stated.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Vergil dodged an attack from the demon's stinger and climbed on top of the tip of its tail. The scorpion flung its tail in the air and Vergil along with it. The blue clad straightened himself and held Yamato in a stabbing position above his head; the legendary O-Katana was enveloped in a royal blue fire as it and its wielder came crashing down upon the demon. Vergil stabbed his beloved sword into the demon's thick armour on its back, causing the scorpion to screech in pain. A mighty power was then released from Yamato, causing all of the armour on the demon to crack and weaken. The blue clad jumped off the scorpion and sheathed his sword. "I suggest you attack it now."

The red clad smirked and went off to attack the demon, closely followed by his twin.

The five hunters worked on killing their targets in silence, except for occasional cocky remark from one of them or in Vergil's case, a very cold remark.

Dante and Vergil worked on completely destroying the scorpion's armour, that way they could actually get round to killing it. They seemed to be doing quite well at the moment and would soon start the easy task of dispatching the demon.

At one point, when the whole job was almost finished, with only a few small demons and the giant one left, Nero had his back to the big scorpion while fighting two of the smaller ones and the scorpion demon saw this as an opportunity to attack him. It moved its stinger in a position ready to strike him and then struck.

Dante noticed where the attack was heading and tried to warn the teen, "Nero, look out!"

The teen barely managed to turn around to see what the problem was, because he was knocked to the ground by a blue blur, who he then figured out was Vergil. The blue clad tried to block the demon's sting using Yamato in one hand, but wasn't quick enough and was stung in the chest. He gasped and time seemed to stop for a few moments. He coughed up blood and dropped his precious sword to the ground with a clang. He looked directly ahead of him, into the demon's glowing red eyes and felt unnerved; its eyes bore into his very soul, as if trying to read him like one would a book. He could feel the venom start to pulse as it coursed through his bloodstream, tearing up the inside of his body; burning him like acid. He wanted to cry out in pain, but he found that he didn't even have the strength to do so and instead, he began to feel himself slip in to unconsciousness.

The scorpion pulled its stinger away and Vergil fell to the ground, his head crashing on the floor as he landed on his back. The last thing the blue clad saw was the blurred form of Nero coming to aid him and his brother's voice calling out to him.

"VERGIL!"

And then he lost consciousness.

Dante felt his blood start to boil; he turned his attention to the demon, his eyes had turned from icy blue to a burning, blazing red. He wanted to take the demon out with his next blow, so he allowed himself to be flung into the air by the demon and used the same technique Vergil had used earlier, except Rebellion was enveloped in a red fire and brought his sword down to stab the demon's neck and decapitated it, _I won't lose him… not again, not a third time._

The demon's body shattered. Dante quickly sheathed Rebellion and ran over to where Lady, Trish and Nero were crouched down beside the unconscious Vergil.

"How is he?" the red clad asked worriedly.

"Not good; we need to get him back quickly," said Nero.

Dante nodded and quickly picked Vergil up and slung him over his shoulder.

* * *

The hunters got back to the shop as quickly as they could. The red clad hurried upstairs into Vergil's room and gently set him down on the bed, before removing the older twin's coat, waist coat and black shirt.

Kyrie hurried upstairs; she had heard the worried chatter from the kitchen when everyone came in and from what she could gather, it was something to do with Vergil. She hurried up into the blue clad's room and saw him lying on the bed; his breathing was shallow and his face was as white as the duvet that covered him. She gasped as Nero walked over to her.

"Kyrie, Vergil's been poisoned by a demon and we don't know what to do, could you help," he asked her in a quiet, calm way.

She nodded and quickly knelt down next to the bed opposite the red clad who had pulled up a chair. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and discovered that it was burning hot. Instantly she took her hand away and pulled the duvet down so that his torso was exposed. "He has a fever, we need to keep him cool," she said.

Lady rushed off for a minute or two and then came back with a bowl of water and a cloth, which she then gave to Kyrie, who wet the cloth slightly and pressed it to Vergil's forehead. Then Kyrie and Dante started to try and break his fever. The battle against the poison lasted for five, long hours, until Vergil showed a sign of recovering. His breathing became deeper and his temperature had dropped by a large amount.

Kyrie stood up, satisfied with Vergil's current condition, "He should be fine, but he won't wake up until the morning."

"Thanks, Kyrie," the red clad said. He stood up and they walked downstairs.

Everyone else, who had been banned from Vergil's room by Kyrie, was sitting down on the sofas downstairs. They stood up when they saw Kyrie and Dante.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest that's all," Kyrie explained.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, if he's okay, shall we go home?" Nero asked Kyrie, who nodded. They walked over to the front door and were about to leave, when Dante called to them.

"Kyrie," Dante called, "Thank you, really."

She smiled sweetly, "You're welcome, Dante." The young couple then left the shop.

Lady walked over, "Well, I guess I should be on my way too." She left the shop without another word.

Trish went over to Dante, "She still won't admit it, will she?"

"Nope. It will take a lot to get Lady to admit she likes Vergil," said Dante.

"But does he, like her?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, we may have to play Cupid for a while Dante."

The red clad chuckled, "Now that will be fun."

"But first, we need to get to bed; you've had a long and stressful day, Dante," Trish stated.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

* * *

Vergil stirred and opened his eyes slightly, gazing around his dimly lit room, _what happened? _He sat up suddenly, clutching his chest. He looked down and saw that there was no trace of the wound that he had received yesterday, _now I remember; I protected the boy Nero from that demon, but got hit myself. _The blue clad got out of his bed and put his shirt, waistcoat and coat on. _That shouldn't have happened; I should have been faster. I need to be faster…_ He walked downstairs into the main room, where he saw Dante sitting at his desk in his usual position.

"Ah, so you're finally awake? It's only eleven in the morning you know," said Dante.

"Indeed, I'm fully recovered as well" Vergil said, while retrieving Yamato from the front of Dante's desk, before making his way over to the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out."

"I can see that, but why?"

Vergil stopped, "Yesterday I should have been fast enough to block that attack, but I wasn't, so I'm going out to train."

"And what are you going to use for this, training? Only job that's come through today is the one that Trish left for ten minutes ago."

The older twin stayed silent for a minute, "Then I shall find something to train on."

The phone began ringing in the office, "You may not need to," Dante told him as he picked up the phone, "Devil May Cry… okay, we'll be there."

"So?"

Dante got up, sheathed Rebellion on his back and made his way past Vergil and over to the door, "A job, big enough to share. You coming?"

Vergil smirked, "Of course."

They left the shop and went to do the job.

* * *

Um, yeah I wrote this randomly today, I don't know why, I just did. I hope at least one person likes it... thanks for reading!


End file.
